Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air
by Lilyep
Summary: X Japan & Luna Sea: Heath décide qu'il serait peut-être temps de se décoincer un peu et tombe sur trois de ses amis jouant au poker... Et tout dérape. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!
1. Mission: échec

Titre: **Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air**

Rating: un bon bon** M**

Genre: carrément cru

Pairing: _J/Shinya _(léger)_ Heath/Yoshiki/Pata/Sugizo _(oui oui tout ça!)

Disclaimer: bon alors,les X Japan e tles Luna Sea ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Je commence ici une nouvelle fic, courte (6 chapitres) qui se trouve être déjà finie sur papier donc elle sera forcément terminée niveau publication même si sans le net chez moi, les mises à jour seront probablement un peu espacées..._

_Je préviens tout de suite, cette fanfiction n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles car très crue et heu... enfin disons que y en a qui s'amusent bien voir même un peu trop et ça pourrait en choquer certains..._

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez en tous cas pour ceux (enfin celles) qui oseront aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Pour info, X Japan est composé de: Yoshiki (batterie et piano), Toshi (chant), hide (guitare), Pata (guitare) et ici, Heath (basse). Luna Sea est composé de : Ryuichi (chant), Sugizo (guitare), J (basse), Inoran (guitare) et Shinya (batterie)_

**Chapitre 1:** **Mission:**_** échec**_**:**

Je suis un peu saoul...

Nan attendez, laissez moi rectifier ça: je suis complètement de chez complètement bourré! Rond comme une queue de pelle, beurré comme un p'tit LU et j'en passe! Mais attention hein, pas le bourré qui perd lamentablement connaissance au milieu de son propre vomi, non, ça ne le ferait vraiment pas du tout... Je suis absolument débordant de vitalité, en mode "tout est carrément hilarant" et je commence à me sentir particulièrement... _chaud..._

Et dans la totale angoisse de rester puceau pour le restant de ma vie.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Puceau. Et pourtant, des femmes, j'en ai connu! Mais depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce groupe déjà si célèbre, ma vision des choses à légèrement évoluée... Jamais je n'ai touché un homme de quelque façon que ce fu et j'ai finalement décidé, après maintes réflexions (et tentations) qu'il était carrément plus que temps de se débarasser de cette étiquette de "puceau Heath" et de devenir un homme, un vrai. Oui je sais, vous n'y comprenez rien et mon raisonnement est un peu bizarre mais vous ne les connaissez pas! Honnêtement, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un môme totalement ignorant dans ce milieu que je croyais pourtant déjà bien connaître. Mais dans les hautes sphères des stars du rock, il semblerait que ne pas s'envoyer en l'air avec tous les membres de ton groupe et n'importe quel petit assistant à la bonne bouille qui te passe sous la main est absolument et irémédiablement, totalement _anormal_. Ouais, tous des tarés! Enfin n'empêche que ça me démange un peu trop maintenant... Après tout, je suis avec eux depuis plusieurs mois déjà maintenant, grâce à ce cher hide - qui a tendance à un petit peu trop me surprotéger tout de même - et je pense que j'ai réellement _besoin_ de m'ouvrir enfin à de nouvelles perspectives.

Bon ok, reformulons ça: il serait plus que temps que jai enfin ce que je veux et que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour ma réputation et cette putain de conscience qui m'étouffe!

_Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air !_

L'alcool aidant, je me mets à parler assez fort maintenant, vraiment bien plus que d'habitude, moi qui suis connu pour être presque aussi discret que ce cher Pata (quoi que, quand il s'énerve vraiment, même Yoshiki en perd ses mots), cherchant désespérement quelqu'un qui voudrait bien m'écouter et accessoirement, m'aider à résoudre mon "problème". J vient de se retirer de mon équation complexe - à qui je veux faire croire ça? - en poussant sa langue tout au fond de la gorge d'un Shinya allanguit et cette vue commence à me nouer les tripes. Bon, cherchons une autre victime (dommage quand même, ils étaient bandant tous les deux), de préférence, une qui pourrait réellement m'aider à régler ce petit soucis d'excitation le plus rapidement possible...

Hum... voyons les options...

Bien, manifestement pas J déjà. Je pourrais bien leur proposer un truc à trois, à Shinya et lui mais honnêtement, c'est pas mon truc et puis, tout batteur qu'il est, Shinya ressemeble un peu trop à une fille à mon goût. Pas que je n'aime pas les filles, au contraire mais bon, quitte à passer à l'étape supérieur hein... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme Yoshiki non plus qui s'éclate à jouer les divas mais il est surtout visiblement... _soumis_... et ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout!

Inoran?

Ah... ce cher Inoran... Vraiment, adorable ce mec, y a pas à dire! Mais bon, depuis que j'ai atterrit dans ce milieu de dingues, il se comporte un peu comme hide avec moi. Un vrai grand frère, ce serait carrément de l'inceste pur!

Toshi?

Heu... ai-je besoin d'en dire plus?

Après, il y a toujours mes potes mais bon, très peu sont gays et je doute très sincérement que leurs copines apprécient... Après je peux toujours me faire leurs copines mais... enfin...

Ah et merde! Des mecs, il me faut des MECS!

-Putain! pensais-je tout haut avant de me tourner vers J et Shinya toujours très occupés à découvrir leurs amygdales respectives. Vous savez quoi? Y a vraiment prasonne de baisable ici!

Mon éclat de voix semble les avoir poussé à interompre leur séance de trippotage pour au moins une seconde ou deux et ils me regardent de façon assez interloquée, il faut bien l'avouer.

-Pardon? fais J, surpris.

Shinya, plus rapide à la détente, glousse soudainement (oui oui, moi aussi c'est une vision qui me terrifie sur le coup)

-Oh aller Heath! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour toi non? Que dis-tu de... Attends... fit-il en balayant la pièce du regard. Ah tiens, Toshi par exemple?

Bon joueur, je rejette un coup d'oeil au chanteur de mon groupe en me demandant... En me demandant comment il a bien pu faire pour avoir Yoshiki dans son lit?! Il devait vraiment être gravement en manque mon pauvre petit leader quand même! Actuellement, Toshi est lamentablement affalé sur le sofa, visiblement en train de comater profondément (on n'aurait définitivement pas dû le forcer à boire du punch...)

-Je préfèrerais un mec vivant...

-On peut exclure Pata alors! rit J avant de s'étrangler à demi en interceptant notre échange de regard à Shinya et moi.

Certes, Pata est un peu... mollasson disons, et pas très grand mais, il a un de ces cul! Et puis, il est adorable aussi.

Je jette un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir dans la pièce mais notre mignon guitariste format pocket n'est nul part en vue.

-On dirait qu'il s'est retiré lui-même de l'équation... soupirais-je -et honnêtement, je suis assez satisfait de l'expression choquée sur le visage de J.

Ah ah! Même si mon dépucelage n'est apparement pas possible ce soir - dommage! - au moins J semble-t-il enfin me voir de façon différente. Bien. On sait jamais, ça peut toujours être intéressant, plus tard...

-Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le chercher? me suggère alors Shinya, ce que je traduis sans mal par "casses-toi et laisses-moi rouler des pelles à mon mec en paix!"

-Ouais... Nan... répondis-je avec un soupir. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher en fait...

Aller, haut les coeurs, il y a toujours le prochain Extasy Summit dans quelques semaines pour faire de nouvelles rencontres et s'amuser un peu.

Shinya et J, eux, ne perdent réellement pas une seconde... Le batteur a à peine le temps de m'adresser un petit signe de la main que J l'a déjà replaqué sauvagement contre un mur. Franchement, merci beaucoup les mecs hein!

_Mission: échec total et lamentable._

Je me traîne lassement en dehors du salon, passant devant la cuisine où... Non, en fait, je préfères de suite oublier ce que je viens d'y voir avant de monter les marches en tentant de ne pas me casser la figure. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais je suis finalement sain et sauf en arrivant tout en haut et je m'apprête à regagner ma chambre quand soudain, quelques éclats de voix me font dresser l'oreille:

-Oh aller Sugi! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne t'es tappé absolument personne depuis la dernière tournée quand même?!

Et bien et bien, que c'est intéressant tout ça!

Curieux, je me glisse donc près de la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, priant pour ne pas être vu. J'aimerais vraiment entendre la réponse en fait. Bah oui, Sugizo est assez agréable à regarder, il faut bien l'avouer et l'imaginer en pleine action avec quelqu'un de pas trop mal, je l'espère... Hum... Oui, définitivement intéressant...

Ma nature curieuse reprend alors totalement le dessus sur moi et je me tords un peu plus pour mieux voir entre les gonds de la porte.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Assis autour d'une petite table, il y a certainement trois des hommes les plus attirants de tout le Japon ( je viens juste de me faire ce sondage à moi-même...) !

La table est couverte de carte apprement jetées sans grande attention et de piles de jetons placées devant chaque joueur dans ce qui semble visiblement être une partie de poker. Il y a une grande bouteille de Sho-chu à demie vide dans un coin mais rien de tout cela ne me semble très intéressant finalement. Ce sont les personnes assises à cette fameuse table qui retiennent réellement toute mon attention. Pata, Yoshiki et Sugizo. Je vais finir par saigner du nez, j'en suis sûr! Et mentalement, je prie tous les Kami qui soient pour que ce soit une partie de strip poker. Quoi qu'en réfléchissant mieux, il est probablement préférable pour ma propre santé que ça ne soit pas le cas...

Honnêtement, j'ai une assez bonne vue de là où je suis, surtout sur Pata, assis face à la porte. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont ouverts, offrant un joli specacle sur sa gorge et le haut de son torse. Sa cravate - oui, c'est un jour de fête après tout - est toujours nouée mais pend assez lâchement autour de son cou... Et pour une raison que j'ignore totalement - les hormones sans-doute... ou bien l'alcool peut-être? -cette simple vision frappe violememnt mon imagination (je vous passe les détails). Mais il semble juste tout à fait prêt à se faire sauter dessus et si je ne reprends pas très vite une semblant de contrôle sur moi-même, il est très fort probable que ce soit moi qui saute... Son torse se devine à peine sous le vêtement et mon regard se retrouve totalement hypnotisé par le quelques poils que je vois dépasser du col entrouvert. Je n'aime pourtant pas particulièrement les hommes poilus - quoi que tout bien réfléchis, je ne me sois jamais réellement posé la question finalement - mais là, cette petite pilosité me semble simplement par-faite! Juste assez pour me faire savoir qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un homme, un vrai, et non pas un simple gamin psoeudo "musicien-rebel" dont je suis habituellement entouré. Et puis, sa peau semble toute lisse, toute douce, étirée délicatement sur une musculature à peine perceptible... Son corps semble si frêle....

Oh làlà, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder je crois...

A côté de lui, Yoshiki regarde Sugizo d'un air assez moqueur. Il est beau dans son t-shirt noir plus que moulant qui ne laisse définitivement pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination... Seigneur, si seulement je pouvais laisser mes mains glisser sur le tissu! Et dessous aussi... Oh oui, ce serait dé-li-cieux, j'en suis absolument certain! Ses longs cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et me semblent humides, comme s'il sortait tout juste de la douche.

Yoshiki sous la douche.

Je crois que je viens de perdre un petit milion de neurone devant l'image mentale, loin d'être désagréable!

Et ses yeux sombres qui semblent rire en regardant le guitariste de Luna Sea... Pourquoi ai-je soudainement ce besoin irrépressible de me savoir cause de son sourire?

Malheureusement, contrairement aux autres, Sugizo me tourne purement et simplement le dos. Je peux juste voir qu'il porte ce qui semble être une chemise noire dont il a relevé les manches, ses coudes nus reposant sur la table en bois. Ses bras me semblent indubitabelemnt musclés à lui aussi. Bon, peut-être pas autant que Yoshiki, certes, mais tout de même terriblement attirants...

Honnêtement, la vision est réellement assez géniale même si ce que peuvent bien foutre ces trois là à jouer au poker au lieu de passer la soirée en bas avec nous me dépasse totalement mais... je m'en fou royalement! Obsédé par la température qui a encore grimpé de quelques degrés dans mon corps, je n'arrive encore qu'à vaguement me concentrer sur un détail mineur: la réponse de Sugizo à la question de yoshiki qui tarde et m'intéresse réellement. Dis-nous donc, qui t'es-tu tappé ces derniers temps, très cher ami?

-Alors? le pousse mon leader.

Pendant une petite seconde, j'ai la vague impression qu'il peut lire dans me spensées. Mais finalement, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ma paranoïa d'alcoolique.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, Yosh'. grogne Sugizo en réponse.

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une simple et amicale partie de poker, au fond...

-Je prendrais ça pour un non alors! rit Yoshiki en me provocant un loooong frisson dans le dos. Pas étonnant que tu sois d'une humeur massacrante!

-Je t'emmerde. Et je me dois de t'informer que ce ne sont pas les propositions qui manquent. répondit-il d'une voix suave et posée sans même s'énerver - mon dieu je vais _vraiment _perdre mon self-contrôle! C'est juste que nos collègues sont particulièrement atroces ces derniers temps...

-Content que tu te limites aux collègues, Sugi. fait Pata en jetant un coup d'oeil au blond. Certains d'entre nous ferait bien d'en tirer des leçons...

-P'tain Pata! Je savais pas qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, je te l'ai déjà dit! Et puis bon, j'en ai pas cinquante non plus! Tu veux pas me lâcher un peu avec ça?

Sugizo, assez triomphant, lance un regard moqueur, navré au batteur puis se débarasse d'une des cartes de sa mains en la lançant sur la table dans un grand geste théâtral, parfaite immitation de Yoshiki qui n'y prête pas attention.

-Allons Sugi. continua le blond. Il y a pleins d'assistants très sexy pourtant...

-Comme?

-Heu... je sais pas moi... Takashi par exemple?

Malgré le fait qu'il ai presque réussi à être sérieux en proposant cela, il éclate de rire avec les deux autres. Takashi est gentil mais du haut de ses tout juste ving ans, il en paraît facilement quarante, pèse aproximativement dans les deux tonnes et demie et a une tête de pékinois...

-Vous savez. fait Pata en essayant de se calmer. On ne devrait pas trop se moquer, c'est pas sa faute...

Ouais mais honnêtement, je suis écroulé aussi (même si j'essaye d'être le plus silencieux possible). Il faut être réaliste, Takashi ne sera jamais un canon...

-Et Ryuichi? suggéra alors Yoshiki. Il est dans ton groupe après tout.

Les rires repartent de plus belle. Pata a raison je trouve, c'est vraiment pas sympa mais bon...

Je l'aime bien Ryuichi, il est un peu neuneu sur les bords mais je l'aime bien. Par contre enfin, c'est pas un thon mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas aprticulièrement intéressant physiquement parlant...

Entendant qu'ils se calment peu à peu, je reporte mon attention sur leur conversation.

-Heath? propose Pata avec tranquilité.

Oh merde! Pitié non pas ça! Je ne veux pas les voir se foutre de moi!

-Ah oui, le charmant petit Heath...

Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire si la phrase de Sugizo est sarcastique ou pas même si le "petit" a faillit me faire m'étrangler mais je suis simplement trop attentif pour arriver à ronchonner. Je retiens mon souffle, priant pour qu'ils ne se moquent pas trop de moi. Honnêtement, après le plantage total de ma mission du jour, je crois que je ne le supporterait pas...

Un silence plane alors quelques instants et Sugizo en profite pour s'allumer une cigarette d'un geste nonchalent. J'aimerais vraiment voir l'expression de son visage, surtout en entendant l'exclamation de Yoshiki.

-Tu aurais dû le coincer la dernière fois! fait-il fortement avec un ton où pointe une étrange nostalgie.

Oh non, je rêve! Il me trouve attirant? Trop bien!

_Mission: ça s'améliore._

-Comme si le sage, prude et toujours parfait petit Heath pouvait dépasser les limites ne serait-ce que d'un fichu orteil. Si j'avais fait quoi que ce soit, il serait aller pleurer dans les jupons d'hide et j'en aurait entendu parler pour le reste de mes jours!

Heu attendez une seconde... Il parle de qui là?

-Pas si sûr... souffla alors Pata en lançant négligemment les cartes dont il ne veut plus sur la table.

-Et comment le sais-tu? demande Yoshiki, suspicieux. Tu as déjà profité de ta loge avec lui peut-être?

Ouais tiens, en voilà une bonne question! Comment le sais-tu?

-Simple supposition. Mais j'ai bien vu comment il regarde la moitié des mecs autour de lui ces derniers temps: comme s'il aller les bouffer tout cru.

Je peux imaginer Sugizo hausser un sourcil incrédule et mes soupçons sont confirmés par Pata qui le regarde et lui lance un "Oui oui, toi aussi Sugi" retentissant. Ok. Bien, très bien... Non pas bien! Merde quoi! C'est vachement embarrassant tout de même... Est-ce que je me ballade réellement avec un air d'obsédé en manque?

-Tu aurais pu me le dire un peu plus tôt. grogne Sugizo, visiblement contrarié.

-A moi aussi, enfoiré! ajoute Yoshiki apparement outré.

-Vous savez, aussi délicieux que ce serait d'arriver à mes fins avec Heath, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment approprié... et pour vous deux non plus.

Putain.

PutainPutainPutain.

Je ne sais définitivement plus sur quel pied danser là...

Trois hommes plus que désirables ont apparement envie de moi et moi, je suis planté là comme un con dans le couloir. Ca ne va absolument pas du tout! Il faut que je me bouge le cul, dans tous les sens du terme.

Néanmoins, il me reste tout de même un minimum de bon sens - même dans cet état - et je décide de leur donner une seconde chance et tout le temps nécessaire pour changer de sujet.

Dix secondes devraient suffire.

-Oh tiens, Heath-kun... souffle Pata en s'étranglant à moitié. Je, je pensais que tu faisais la fête en bas avec les autres...

-Aucun intérêt. répondis-je, étrangement satisfait de les voir tous trois si mal à l'aise. Je peux me joindre à vous?

Yoshiki émet un petit son étranglé et je manque éclater de rire mais Sugizo me gâche ma joie.

-Désolé Heath, mais nous jouons pour de l'argent.

Serais-t-on embarassé Sugi? Quel dommage, vraiment...

-Oh je vois. fis-je en regardant Yoshiki du coin de l'oeil. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher alors...

Je suis sûr que le batteur ne me laissera pas partir comme ça, il bave presque!

-Allons, ne sois pas méchant Sugi. Heath a peut-être quelque chose à offrir...

Bingo!

-Je suis désolé mais Sugizo-sensei a raison, je suis totalement fauché...

Je fais alors mon sourire le plus triste, désolé et totalement innocent à Yoshiki, très fier d'y arriver dans mon état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, et encore plus ravi de me voir récompensé au-delà de mes espérances par son air désespéré et son regard de chien battu. Trop chou, je vais l'bouffer!

Me retenant de sautiller partout, je regarde un sourire espiègle remplacer bien vite sa déception plus que visible et il jette un coup d'oeil à Pata, comme pour demander son approbation. Le petit guitariste semble comprendre et secoue négativement la tête mais heureusement, Yoshiki n'écoute pas son ami.

-Pourquoi ne pas rendre le jeu un peu plus intéressant? suggère-t-il, visiblement très content de lui.

Cette fois, je peux voir l'air intéressé de Sugizo et je jubile intérieurement. On dirait bien que le strip-poker est de nouveau à l'ordre du jour finalement! Mais ce que nous sort alors Yoshiki est vraiment, vraiment bien plus intéressant...

-Audéo Poker.

-Hein?

Pour le coup, j'ai un peu d'avance sur Sugizo qui semble totalement paumé. hide m'a appris à y jouer depuis longtemps déjà même si nous sommes toujours restés très chastes malgré les énormes catastrophe que ce jeu a pu engendrer...

-Poker défi. explique Yoshiki patiemment. Le gagnant de chaque tour peu faire faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut à l'un des perdants...

Un sourire en coin joue sur les lèvres du seul membre de Luna Sea présent dans la pièce alors que Pata tente de cacher son propre rictus sans trop réussir à y arriver.

-Très bien. Faites-moi une place.

_Mission: avance tranquillement..._

**...ooOoo...**

_Hé bien voilà le premier chapitre!_

_J'attends vos avis en tous cas car je préviens que si cela vous semble un peu trop étrange et/ou trash, je ne publierais pas la suite._

_Je vous laisse imaginer tout ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer (d'ailleurs,ç a m'amuserais beaucoup d'avoir vos idées!)_

_A bientôt peut-être!_

_Lilys_


	2. Mission: sur les rails

Titre: **Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air**

Rating: un bon bon **M**

Genre: carrément cru

Pairing: _J/Shinya_ (léger) _Heath/Yoshiki/Pata/Sugizo _(oui oui tout ça!)

Disclaimer: bon alors,les X Japan e tles Luna Sea ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et oui déjà la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise autant que le premier chapitre!_

_J'avoue avoir été étonnée par tous les commentaires reçus, réellement positifs, moi qui n'était absolument pas sûre de moi sur ce coup là..._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_(petit rectificatif, la fic fera en réalite cinq chapitre et non pas six comme dit initialement, gomen, je zappe l'épilogue en fait...)_

**Chapitre 2: ****Mission: sur les rails... :**

Yoshiki se pencha en arrière dans un mouvement lascif et aussi sensuel que possible, comme à son habitude, pour attraper une chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce et la tirer entre Pata et lui. Reconnaissant et allumeur, je lui adresse alors un grand sourire qui aurait habituellement pour but de rendre les nones nymphomanes mais je ne suis pas très sûr de mon effet là... Enfin bref, finalement, je m'affale assez lamentablement, il faut bien l'avouer, sur le siège, heureux comme tout. Ah, ça va mieux quand même! Je n'en pouvait plus et mes pieds me font un mal de chien, enserrés dans mes chaussures neuves et épuisés par hide qui, hier soir, a absolument tenu à nous faire danser... Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau...

Enfin bon, je suis enfin assis et surtout, infiniement plus près des dieux du sexe mentionnés ci-dessus.

Tout est par-fait.

-Heath-kun... m'avertit soudainement Pata d'une voix douce. Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques.

Oh, il s'inquiète pour moi, comme c'est mignon!

Mais honnêtement, j'ai du mal à retenir un sourire. Je crois, les gars, que c'est plutôt le contraire!

-Pata, si Heath veut jouer, nous pouvons difficilement le lui refuser. Et puis, il peut partir quand il veut...

Sugizo gratifie Pata d'un regard rageur que je traduis sans problème par "putain mais à quoi tu penses?!". Honnêtement, je suis ravi de ne pas être la cible du regard que Pata lui lance en retour...

-Heath-kun est saoul. lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

-Vraiment? Je serais plus que ravi de le racompagner à sa chambre alors... fait Yoshiki avec un air dévoué absolument adorable.

-Je ne pense pas non!

-Heath est capable de prendre ses décisions tout seul. coupais-je avant de rire tout seul en me rendant compte que j'ai parlé de moi à la troisième personne.

Bah quoi, c'est marrant non?

Pata ne semble pas vraiment le penser, me regardant avec incrédulité mais se décourage et semble finalement abandonner, distribuant le tour suivant en m'y incluant.

Et bien, nous y voilà enfin!

A l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaque!!!

-Et en fait. ajoutais-je. Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas assez saoul.

Et hop, je me saisis de la bouteille de Sho-chu en tentant de ne pas la renverser.

Je viens juste de réellement capter que c'est du _Sho-chu_... Je déteste ça. M'enfin bon, je ne vais pas faire mon difficile non plus...

Regardant autour de la table, je me rends soudain compte qu'aucun verre propre ne me semble être en vue... Flûte!

-Permets-tu? intervint Sugizo en saisissant un verre sur une étagère derrière lui.

Ah tiens, je les avais pas vu ceux-là!

Yoshiki, qui semble enfin comprendre ce qui se passe - et surtout, que je risque de faire du dégât si on ne s'occupe pas de moi - me prend docuement la bouteille des mains pour me servir avec élégance. Y a pas a dire, ce mec a toujours trop la classe, c'est hallucinant!

Mais c'est un peu dommage quand même... Bah oui, si par accident, j'avais renversé un peu d'alcool sur l'un d'entre eux, il aurait dû enlever ses vêtements tâchés et... Arf, ouais, dommage. A retenir pour la prochaine fois.

En me tendant mon verre, le bras de Yoshiki m'effleure soudain et je me rend compte que sa peau est _réellement_ humide. Il doit être sorti de la douche il y a peu... Rarf, si j'avais su, je serais allé le retrouver directement dans la salle de bain au lieu d'être tombé par hasard sur ce petit jeu.

Attendez, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?

Rater Pata et Sugizo? Certainement pas!

Franchement, qui aurait cru que finalement ce noël serait si intéressant? Oh certes, la grande maison de campagne de Yoshiki rien que pour nous, X Japan et Luna Sea réunis, ça promettait de bons moments mais tout de même, je dois bien avouer que là, c'est carrément au-delà de mes espérances: je suis seul dans une pièce avec les trois mecs les plus sexy de la planète et l'air est délicieusement rempli d'une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau. Ou alors, c'est de l'eau de Cologne (ou le nouveau parfum de Yoshiki) ?

Dans tous les cas, j'adore!

-J'ai distribué. m'informe Pata, me sortant de mes doux songes. C'est à ton tour.

Je regarde mes cartes quelques secondes, réfléchissant à mes options et la stratégie à adopter...

-Yosh', donnes-lui un coup de main andouille! s'exaspère Sugizo.

Pardon?

-Pourquoi? demandais-je innocement.

-Et bien, c'est évident que tu ne sais absolument pas du tout ce que tu fais, Heath.

Ah oui? Tu le penses vraiment espèce de petit connard sexy et suffisant?

-Je crois, Sugizo-sensei, que c'est vous tous qui ne savez absolument pas ce dans quoi vous vous êtes engagés!

Fier de moi, je souris avec arrogance devant l'air carrément choqué de Sugizo alors que Yoshiki ricane tout bas en le regardant avec amusement.

-Ouais, nous verrons bien...

Ah nan mais c'est tout vu!

Le premier tour s'envole finalement et Yoshiki abbat une main triomphante. Bien, nous voici enfin arrivés à la partie intéressante...

-Alors... c'est à moi de donner un défi à l'un d'entre vous c'est ça? demanda-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est le cas; après tout, ce jeu était son idée. Et bien, vu que Heath est nouveau dans nos rangs, je pense qu'il serait juste qu'il soit initié convenablement...

Oh yes!

Vas-y, dis dis diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!

Nan nan, c'est pas vrai du tout, je ne suis absolument pas à deux doigts de me mettre à sautiller sur ma chaise. Mais je réussi tout de même à garder un semblant de contrôle sur moi-même et je me contente de lui lancer un regard curieux.

Pata, lui, s'agite sur son siège de l'autre côté.

-Oh zen Pata! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Heath enlève son pull!

Pata sembla se calmer un peu mais je crois bien que Yoshiki sait quelque chose que lui ignore. Je n'ai rien d'autre qu'un très léger et ridiculement moulant petit débardeur noir sous mon pull, contrairement à mon habitude... Honnêtement,je suis plutôt content d'avoir planifié ma mission après avoir pris ma douche aujourd'hui et de ne m'être pas habillé trop chaudement. Et surtout, je béni les dieux d'avoir pensé à mettre mon super boxer trop sexy de la mort qui tue, celui qui dépasse très légèrement de mon pantalon et me fait des fesses de rêve. La classe quoi! C'est vrai que ça aurait été charmant de m'être retrouvé assis là avec mon vieux maillot de corps informe et la culotte assortie n'est ce pas?

Beurk!

Je fais un sourire complice à Yoshiki avant de faire glisser le pull par dessus ma tête avec un rien de lenteur...

C'est... stupéfiant, littéralement.

On dirait bien qu'ils sont devenus incapables de bouger le moindre muscle, comme s'ils avaient en quelque sorte _buggé_. Je suppose que cela doit probablement s'expliquer par le fait que ce sont trois mâles au sang plus que chaud avec ce que je me plaît à croire un mec pas trop mal foutu devant eux, et plus tellement vêtu....

L'alcool et leurs précédents aveux dont ils ignorent que j'ai été témoin semblent avoir réellement effacés toute ma timidité et voir Sugizo qui bave carrément sur moi m'incite à rester assis simplement comme ça, sans la moindre gêne.

_Mission: ça chauffe!_

Je leur fait à tous un sourire amusé puis distribue la main suivante. Sugizo semble enfin sortir de sa transe et j'epsère qu'il va rendre justice à la façon dont je distribue les cartes de mes mains expertes. Quelques petits trucs bluffant appris dans les bars du temps de mes années lycée... Ca devrait l'informer qu'il ne joue définitivement pas avec un gosse.

Apparement, ça marche si j'en juge de part son air impressionné qui disparait malheureusement bien trop vite...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens soudainement de nouveau la douleur de mes pieds qui me font un mal de chien.

-Foutues chaussures neuves! soufflais-je inconsciemment en donnant un coup dans la table ce qui semble avoir au moins le point positif de faire revenir Pata et Sugizo sur Terre.

Bien, reprenons.

C'est mon tour et malgré mon ivresse, je suis apaprement encore parfaitement apte à jouer convenablement au poker. Et avec un peu de chance, je réussi même à gagner cette manche!

Les trois hommes regardent attentivement dans ma direction et je dois bien que cela semble me conférer un pouvoir étrange et plus qu'agréable. Mmmh... Voyons voir... Que faire avec eux? Enfin, seulement l'un d'entre eux, malheureusement.

Mes pieds sont toujours extrêmement douloureux et réclament réellement de l'attention... qui de mieux pour leur en accordé que le grand m'as-tu vu de Sugizo?

-Sugizo-sensei. dis-je d'un ton doux. Tu peux passer le prochain tour.

-C'est tout? fait un Pata visiblement contrarié.

-Et passé ce labs de temps à me masser les pieds.

La tête du grand guitariste est absolument stupéfiante. Le sachant très fier, je m'attendais parfaitement à ce regard noir mais, cette lueur d'envie... Graou!

-Ceci, Heath. me menace-t-il d'une voix profonde. Ne dois en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce.

-Bien entendu.

Je le regarde alors glisser sous la table. Mazette, quelle vue! L'arogant et terriblement imbu de lui-même génie de la guitare, beau gosse par excellence et j'en passe, rampant à mes pieds, littéralement. Comme si je n'allais pas la raconter à hide celle-là!

-A toi je crois. dis-je à Yoshiki qui me semble bouder quelque peu.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il prend les cartes et commence à les mélanger alors que pendant ce temps, les merveilleux doigts souples et définitivement doués de violoniste et de guitariste talentueux qu'il est, il faut bien l'avouer, ont atteint mes pieds enfin nus, les attrappant tous les deux pour les poser sur ses genoux. Je le sens alors commencer lentement, avec de longues caresses sur la plante, m'envoyant des décharges électriques jusque danbs le haut du dos. J'arrive à peine à attraper mes cartes, mes mains tremblant presque et mon esprit semblant partir assez loin... Heureusement, Pata prend tout son temps pour décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa main et je savoure la caresse des doigts de Sugizo qui glissent le long de mes mollets, taquinant l'arrière de mes genoux, et je me sens fondre. Dieu merci, je suis assis car mes jambes sont désormais en coton!

Ah franchement, je suis heureux de porter un pantalon large et surtout, de m'être rasé les jambes tout à l'heure. Ca rend ma peau beaucoup plus sensible et je suis sûr qu'il apprécie que mes jambes soient douces.

Perdu dans les sensations, je suis tout de même un peu déçu quand les mains de Sugizo interrompent finalement leur voyage vers le haut, visiblement bloqué par le tissu, et reglissent avec une sensualité affolante vers mes talons. Mais ma déception s'efface vite quand il prend un de mes pieds... et commence sucer mes orteils... La vache! Je vais exploser! Mes sous-vêtements me semblent terriblement trop petits et je... je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête.

Honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé que la fixation de certains sur les pieds était totalement exagérée mais je crois que je vais devoir sérieusement réviser cette option. Très très incorrect, vraiment. Cela mériterait un zéro pointé, monsieur Morie!

-Heath? C'est ton tour?

Hein?

Perdu dans mes pensées sucrée, la voix de Yoshiki me semble bien lointaine et je rouvre des yeux que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir fermés. Oops...

Bon ok Heath, on se réveille et on prend une carte dans sa main... Voilà, n'importe laquelle, on s'en fout.

Négligement, je balance un des trois piques de ma main sur la table. Rien à foutre de gagner ou pas, je sens que je vais le faire quoi qu'il arrive de toutes façons.

Désormais, les mains de Sugizo ont quitté mes pieds et défait ma ceinture sans même que je m'en rende réellement compte. Il a remonté son visage alors que mon pantalon pend lamentablement sur mes chevilles et je sens son souffle tiède sur mes cuisses. Ses doigts écartent gentiment mes jambes et croyez-moi, je lui cède volontier! Mon dieu, c'est si bon!

Sugizo continue son voyage avec ses lèvres et je sens bientôt un nez divin effleurer mon entre-jambe à travers mes sous-vêtements. Il respire profondément mon odeur et bientôt, un tourbillon d'air enveloppe mes bourses et, et... Oh oui!

-Sugizo! Il a dit un massage des _pieds_! intervint Pata d'une voix grave.

Heu... Oops, j'ai dû laisser échapper quelque chose à voix haute... Merde. Non. Non non non, ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant!

Mais hélas, il le fait. Apparement, ce tour est finit et j'ignore totalement qui a gagné. Nan... attendez... Mais j'ai gagné! Du moins, sur le point de la satisfaction personnelle, ça c'est sûr.

_Mission: sur la bonne voix..._

**...ooOoo...**

_Et bien voilà, ça reste encore pas trop trash mais ce n'est que le début._

_Un avis si le coeur vous en dit?_

_Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	3. Mission: on se rapproche

Titre: **Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air**

Rating: un bon bon **M**

Genre: carrément cru

Pairing: _J/Shinya_ (léger) _Heath/Yoshiki/Pata/Sugizo _(oui oui tout ça!)

Disclaimer: bon alors, les X Japan et les Luna Sea ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Déjà le chapitre trois!_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours!_

_Bonnelecture!_

**Chapitre 2: ****Mission: on se rapproche:**

Sugizo se remit sur ses pieds de la plus gracieuses et virile façon qui soit. Dommage, cela ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé du tout s'il avait malencontreusement glissé la tête le première entre mes jambes... Enfin bon... Cependant, en se relevant, il s'arrête une seconde et se penche pour gronder à mon oreille "N'oublies pas Heath, tu peux partir quand tu veux..."

Oh, tentant, très tentant! Mais franchement, je n'en n'ai pas encore fini avec tes compagnons je crois...

Sugizo se glisse sur son siège et s'allume une autre cigarette. Ça me donne envie aussi et je tends la main pour prendre le paquet. Seulement, au moment où je vais m'en saisir, il attrappe mon poignet assez durement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? me demande-t-il en me regardant assez furieusement.

Nan mais je rêves! Il m'interdit carrément de fumer en plus? Ils me prennent vraiment tous pour un gosse ma parole! Je fume si je veux d'abord et puis, son paquet est quasiment plein, flûte quoi!

-Oh aller Sugi, tu peux bien lui en donner une quand même...

Merci Yoshiki! On dirais que tu as gagné le droit d'être ma prochaine proie...

Sugizo lance un regard noir à l'homme plus que bien bâti à côté de moi mais il relâche tout de même sa prise sur mon poignet. Yes! Si pour le moment je ne peux encore être totalement satisfait, tirer un peu sur une clope devrait au moins avoir le mérite de compenser quelque peu... Ah, allumer une cigarette avec nonchalance et lâcher une looongue bouffée... Ouais, ça va le faire!

Et d'ailleurs, ça le fait. J'adore leurs têtes alors que j'aspire sur le petit cylindre comme si c'était la meilleur chose au monde. Et oui les gars, moi aussi je sais être sensuel quand je veux!

Je regarde Yoshiki d'un air amusé et il met une seconde avant de se retourner vers Pata.

-Alors on t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que se sera?

Ah, c'est donc lui qui a gagné le dernier tour apparemment. Ça risque d'être carrément ennuyeux...

_Mission: chute un peu..._

-Et essaye de faire preuve d'imagination. ajoute Sugizo d'une voix traînante.

Pata resta là à réfléchir pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

-Accouche!

Ouh putain, mais c'est qu'il peut faire peur le petit Sugi quand il s'y met! Pata se force alors à parler mais si bas qu'honnêtement, je n'ai rien entendu et pourtant, je suis juste à côté de lui.

-Hein?

Pata nous regard brièvement tour à tour et soupir, nerveux avant de répéter un peu plus fort "Je veux embrasser Heath."

Oh.

Attendez une seconde...

_Mise à jour de la mission: changement complet de direction du petit frisé; empêcher tentative d'évasion à tout prix. Je répète: empêcher tentative d'évasion à tout prix!_

-Mais bien sûr! fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Pata n'attend apparemment pas d'autre approbation et se penche doucement pour réduire la maigre distance qui nous sépare encore. Et puis, il prend gentiment mon visage entre ses mains et s'arrête à quelques millimètres à peine de mes lèvres. J'ai le droit de lui sauter dessus vous croyez? Apparemment, le pauvre chou ne croit toujours pas qu'il a le droit... La moue d'impatience que je dois faire en ce moment semble enfin apaiser ses craintes parce que je n'ai même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que ses lèvres se trouvent posées sur les miennes, brûlant ma peau de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit. Il commence tout doucement par un baiser terriblement chaste et... Bordel Pata! Nous ne sommes plus à la maternelle! Je viens d'être _caressé_ par Sugizo et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Franchement j'en doute!

Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne un peu les choses en main et j'entrouvre mes lèvres de façon plus que suggestive. Cette invitation semble suffisante pour Pata et je sens alors sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres, commençant à jouer avec la mienne à des jeux absolument incroyables. Et bien voilà, tu vois, c'est clairement mieux comme ça! Son baiser reste encore quelque peu réservé bien que délicieux mais je ne voudrais pas totalement effrayer le pauvre homme. Je dois être gentil...

Oh et puis merde, quelle connerie!

J'attrape la cravate de Pata presque violemment et l'attire plus près de moi. Avec une immense satisfaction, je me vois récompensé par un grognement profond qui me donne des frissons, relançant ce désir absolument fou que j'avais ressentit lors du massage un peu spécial de Sugizo et menaçant d'effacer ce dernier souvenir en même temps.

Peu importe, ne t'arrêtes pas!

J'entends Yoshiki laisser échapper un petit rire. Ah ça t'amuse?

Mais... ah non! Idiot va! Ça semble avoir ramené Pata sur Terre et il libère délicatement ma bouche, me frustrant horriblement.

Flûte.

Enfin, il semble ne pas en avoir tout à fait finit avec moi et je sens ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou, y déposant de petits baisers légers et une jolie morsure merveilleusement bien placée qui manqua me faire perdre tout contrôle. Non en fait ça, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps mais je ne parvint pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Pata m'agrippe les cuisses et me recolle à la chaise. Méchant!

Sa bouche remonte alors lentement jusqu'à mon oreille. Je vais fondre...

-Sors-toi de là dès que tu peux, Heath-kun. Nous ne sommes pas de gentils garçons...

Ah oui? Ah bah zut alors! Nan mais franchement, il ne réalise toujours pas que je suis parfaitement conscient de la raison pour laquelle je suis là et que j'apprécie pleinement chaque instant passé ici, avec eux.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné... murmurais-je en souriant.

Est-ce que tu as compris maintenant?

Ça je ne sais pas trop mais en tous cas, Pata a l'air adorablement sonné quand il se rassoit sur son siège. Je peux tout de même voir une lueur de désir et d'impatience au fond de ses yeux... Délicieux...

Ah, tu regrettes de t'être retiré si vite maintenant hein?

Alors que Sugizo recommence à distribuer les cartes, je me tortille presque sur ma chaise. Oops, je crois bien que Yoshiki l'a remarqué et il se moque de moi, je le vois bien. Je t'emmerde chéri.

Bon aller Heath, reprends-toi. Il faut juste que je garde encore un minimum de self-control pour les faire attendre encore un peu... Bientôt, je récupèrerais la monnaie de ma pièce...

Essayant de reprendre un peu contenance, je m'occupe en sirotant le reste de mon verre. C'est dommage, ma cigarette est partie en fumée pendant que j'étais occupé avec Pata... Il faut croire que ça a duré tout de même assez longtemps... Tout cela est très bien! Aller, on attaque le prochain tours, gentlemen - oh, j'espère qu'il ne le sont pas!

Et malgré l'alcool qui embrume encore mon esprit, je me débrouille pour gagner le tour suivant. Enfin bon, je pense aussi que les capacités de réflexions des trois autres sont tout de même quelques peu altérées... Ou bien est-ce de la simple distraction?

Bref, cessons de tergiverser et attaquons...

Oh, bien sûr, je suppose qu'il serait temps que je me préoccupe quelque peu de Yoshiki mais honnêtement, il me semble qu'il attend peut-être un tout petit peu trop cela... Et non mon mignon, je crois que tu vas devoir encore attendre un petit peu!

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la table en réfléchissant, je me rends soudainement compte qu'il y a tout de même quelque chose de très injuste ici.

-On enlève les chemises!

Mmmh... Un peu de rince neunœil! Enfin, ne nous égarons pas trop non plus....

Heureusement pour moi, mes cordes vocales semblent mises en mode automatique et vivent leur propre vie sans même que j'ai à penser à ce que je dis.

-Ce n'est que justice les gars! ajoutais-je, triomphant. Oh mais, Pata-sensei, garde ta cravate...

Pata me lance un regard confus mais obéit bravement.

-Tu sais, je ne penses vraiment pas que le "sensei" soit réellement obligatoire vu les circonstances, Heath-kun... me dit-il en déboutonnant tranquillement sa chemise.

-Parles pour toi Pata! lance Sugizo qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

Oh. Un petit peu pervers, _Sensei_? Remarquez, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre!

-Ok. Puisqu'on en est à faire des exigences sur les prénoms... Je ne veux plus aucun suffixe après le mien. fis-je à Yoshiki et Pata. Mais Sugizo-_sensei _devra impérativement s'adresser à moi en m'appeler le Roi des cordes.

Je sais qu'il adore se faire appeler le Prince des cordes, sachant pertinemment qu'il est doué pour tous les instruments de ce genre mais là, ça va l'achever. En tant que Roi, je vais t'achever chéri!

-Moi vivant, jamais.

-Il a raison Sugi, ce n'est que justice! fait Yoshiki avec un petit rire amusé.

Sugizo me lance alors un regard noir qui, en temps normal, m'aurait probablement fait fondre en larmes mais là, ça m'amuse simplement plus qu'autre chose. Je me sens tellement puissant ce soir, et franchement, je doute que ce soit par simple désinhibition alcoolique!

_Mission: petite mission parallèle: se débrouiller pour avoir Sugizo à mon entière disposition._

Oh tiens, je remarque tout juste que Pata est enfin torse nu, sa cravate pendant lâchement autour de son cou jusqu'à sa taille. Mon dieu quelle vue! Ça me donne terriblement envie de faire courir mes mains sur ce corps offert... Oh oui, je suis sûr que ce serait absolument paradisiaque...

Pata...

Mais mon bavage intempestif sur le petit guitariste est soudainement interrompu par un léger -et très certainement pas accidentel - coup de coude de Yoshiki tandis qu'il retire son T-shirt. Oh GOD! Bon, ok, je l'ai déjà vu torse nu des dizaines de fois et probablement tout le Japon aussi mais il a tout de même un corps terriblement... miam quoi! Bien que Pata ait une musculature terriblement fine et tout à fait désirable accompagné de ce petit duvet absolument a-do-rable, Yoshiki semble définitivement être un dieu en comparaison! Chaque mouvement qu'il fait se répercute sous sa peau parfaitement lisse, faisant rouler les muscles impressionnant et je m'imagine soudainement glisser mes mains sur cet épiderme qui me semble si doux, découvrant chaque relief de son corps du bout des doigts en le recouvrant d'une huile de massage parfumée pour le faire gémir. Ou nan, de la sauce au chocolat plutôt. Miam, un Yoshiki au chocolat!

-Aller, _Sensei_. sourit sarcastiquement Yoshiki. Enlèves donc ça comme le monsieur l'a demandé.

Le regard toujours furieux de Sugizo est désormais dirigé vers le batteur. Ouh, c'est teeeeellement sexy des yeux noirs comme ça! Dis-moi Sugi, redouterais-tu de te plier à mes exigences?

L'air toujours assez irrité, il décide de s'exécuter tout de même et commence à ôter doucement les boutons de sa chemise. C'est atrocement lent... Enfoiré! Je crois bien que je voudrais déjà en être au prochain tour et je suis bien sûr qu'il le sait. Rah purée, je m'en veux, j'aurais dû suivre ma première idée et m'occuper juste de Yoshiki. Au moins, il y aurait eu de l'action!

Enfin, finalement, le vêtement de Sugizo s'ouvre entièrement mais il le laisse comme ça, n'amorçant visiblement pas le moindre geste pour l'enlever enfin totalement. Putain mais merde quoi, je ne vois absolument rien!

-J'ai dit enlever!

Il me lance un regard furieux qui en dit long et je sourit intérieurement. Je vois, il va me falloir jouer à notre petit jeu alors...

-Oh, pardon. m'excusais-je d'une voix velouté et soumise. J'ai dit enlever, s'il vous plaît _Sensei_...

Sugizo m'adresse alors un sourire satisfait et fait glisser l'étoffe sur ses bras. Mmmh... Délicieux... Il est pâle, fin et musclé d'une toute autre façon que la puissance pure de Yoshiki mais c'est réellement magnifique à regarder. Chaque muscle se dessine à la perfection et semble appeler les caresses. Oui oui, définitivement dé-li-cieux. Cependant, je fais tout de même de mon mieux pour ne pas lui offrir trop de satisfaction et je ne lui lance qu'un regard assez peu intéressé, voir désapprobateur. Et lui ne trouve rien de mieux que de s'allumer une autre cigarette en me regardant avec un air amusé. Flûte, je ne dois pas être très crédible...

_Mission: avance comme sur des roulettes!_

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne voit même pas Pata distribuer le tour suivant mais franchement, il y a vraiment d'autres choses intéressantes à regarder! C'est marrant quand même comme ces trois hommes sont totalement différents les uns des autres mais produisent tous sur moi le même effet: un besoin chaud, brûlant même et dur comme une véritable barre de fonte entre mes jambes.

Magnanime et curieux de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, je décide de laisser l'un d'entre eux gagner le tour suivant. De toutes façons, ma main est vraiment trop merdique pour essayer d'en faire quoi que ce soit et puis, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont en réserve pour moi...

Yoshiki gagne. C'est par-fait! Pata et Sugizo ont l'air terriblement irrités du coup... ça commence vraiment à devenir sérieux ce jeu je crois... Oh moi, ça me va parfaitement! Dans tous les cas, je gagne!

-Tu n'as pas l'air très à ton aise ici... me souffle Yoshiki avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Effectivement. Et tu as une solution je suppose?

-Je suis certains que tu serais bien mieux si tu venais t'asseoir ici pour le prochain tour...

Il tapote alors ses genoux en reculant son fauteuil de façon très attrayante. Ah ouais vraiment? Tu es sûr de ça? Et bien allons-y alors!

Je me rends soudain compte de mon nouveau statut de simple objet sexuel et honnêtement, actuellement, je ne voudrais absolument pas qu'il en soit autrement!

D'un pas légèrement chancelant et tenant mon pantalon - ouvert depuis ma petite aventure sous la table avec un certain Sugizo - d'une main, je me lève et me glisse sur les genoux de Yoshiki. J'ai un peu l'impression de n'être qu'un gosse assis sur un tonton un peu trop gentil mais au fond, je m'en fou. Et puis, il a raison, c'est vachement bien ici!

Bien, vu que c'est apparemment mon défi, il ne me reste plus qu'à distribuer le prochain tour alors, ce que je fais de bonne grâce. Mais Yoshiki écarte déjà doucement mes longs cheveux et commence à déposer d'adorables baisers dans ma nuque. Je peux jurer que tous les petits poils de cet endroit et de tout mon corps d'ailleurs sont désormais dressés. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que cela, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et bien et bien Yo-chan, mais où avais-tu donc caché cela?

Pata, lui, gare un œil attentif sur le leader, ses lèvres pincées en une très très fine ligne. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'air très heureux... Ah mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même chéri, tu as eu ta chance aussi!

-Tiens-toi bien. grogne-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

Ouais... et bien apparemment, sa notion de "bien se tenir" est assez différente de celle de Pata je crois... Il jette à peine un coup d'œil à ses cartes avant de les balancer négligemment sur la table malgré les trois As qu'il y avait. Apparemment, il se fiche bien de gagner et veut avoir les mains libres pour... autre chose... L'une glisse déjà doucement sur mon flanc, caressant mes hanches sous le fin tissu puis plus bas, glissant sans complexe dans mon pantalon trop lâche alors que l'autre remonte sous mon débardeur, dévoilant mon ventre aux yeux des autres et venant titiller tranquillement mes mamelons. Oh oui! Je gigote sans la moindre honte sur ses genoux pour affirmer mon approbation. Mon dieu, quelles grandes mains agiles tu as là! Vive les pianistes!

La main sur ma hanche continue à descendre jusque dans mon boxer. Qu'as-tu donc prévu de faire par ici Yoshiki? Lassement, je m'appuie contre lui, me repaissant de la troublante sensation que me procure son torse nu, définitivement viril, contre mon dos pas très très habillé. De longs frissons d'impatience courent dans mon corps totalement abandonné alors que ses doigts avancent de plus en plus vers mon excitation quasi douloureuse. Merde! Bouges-toi Yosh', nous n'avons qu'un tour bon sang!

Toujours aussi langoureux, il s'empare alors d'un de mes tétons dur comme la pierre - et qui, je viens de m'en rendre compte, est dans cet état depuis un bon moment déjà... Quel spectacle ai-je bien pu leur offrir depuis tout à l'heure?! - et le pince délicieusement entre son pouce et son index. Je suis sûr que j'ai gémi... Et il semble loin d'en avoir finit! La main qui flotte entre mes jambes, sous mon boxer, fait son petit bonhomme de chemin et m'effleure de façon délicieuse, la toute fin de sa caresse finissant sur mon gland humide depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Désormais, j'ai définitivement laissé tombé tout self-control et je sautille sans honte aucune sur ses genoux.

J'entends Yoshiki ricaner à mon oreille, visiblement satisfait alors qu'il flatte mes bourses et effleure mon entrée. Je frissonne, plus qu'impatient et toute peur définitivement envolée. J'en ai tellement, tellement envie... Et puis, un doigt glisse tout doucement en moi alors que son autre main redescend aussi, entrant à son tour dans mes sous-vêtements pour me prendre en main et amorcer un langoureux mouvement de va et vient en parfaite synchronisation avec ce doigt magique qui frotte contre mes parois étroites.

Doux Jésus! Personne à part moi n'avait jamais fait cela et c'est au moins un million de fois mieux!

-T'arrêtes pas. murmurais-je, alanguit. Surtout, t'arrêtes pas...

-Yoshiki... grogne Pata d'une voix pleine d'avertissement.

Mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il se fige totalement dans sa tentative de se lever de sa chaise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'avoir quelqu'un qui me regarde pendant que je me fais tirer par son ami me ferait quelque chose mais encore une fois, je me suis carrément planté sur toute la ligne! Je me sens... je ne sais même plus! Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, tous mes muscles tremblent et mes cartes chutent au sol alors que je tressaille lorsqu'une phalange définitivement douée effleure un endroit dont j'ignorais même jusqu'à l'existence.

-C'est ça Heath... viens pour moi...

La voix profonde gronde à mon oreille avec une sensualité affolante qui me rend définitivement fou alors qu'il ponctue la fin de sa phrase d'une caresse un peu plus appuyée sur mon gland, son autre main s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en moi.

Ooooooh! La vache! En voilà un orgasme comme je n'en n'ai encore jamais eu! Je me sens me resserrer spasmodiquement sur les doigts enfouis au creux de mon corps alors que son autre main quitte mon sexe désormais trempé pour enserrer ma taille, m'empêchant ainsi de glisser au sol. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été littéralement transformé en guimauve alors que je redescend lentement sur Terre, sentant le sang me monter aux joues. Mon dieu, mais quel spectacle dois-je offrir!

En tous cas, Pata et Sugizo me regardent tous deux avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche bée... Intéressant...

Reprenant tant bien que mal mon souffle, je parvins comme je peux à rassembler deux trois bribes d'esprits ainsi que quelques mots:

-Aller les gars, on retourne au jeu!

_Mission: à suivre..._

**...ooOoo...**

_Et bien voilà, ça avance pas mal non?_

_La suite dans un jour ou deux je pense ^^_

_Bisous à tous!_

_Lilys_

_P.S:_

_Souhaitons tous bon courage et bonne chance à Valiré pour son concours ^^_


	4. Mission: réussie mais pas finie

Titre: **Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air**

Rating: un bon bon **M**

Genre: carrément cru

Pairing: _J/Shinya_ (léger) _Heath/Yoshiki/Pata/Sugizo _(oui oui tout ça!)

Disclaimer: bon alors, les X Japan et les Luna Sea ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Snif, le chapitre trois n'a pas récolté autant de succès que les deux premiers, c'est dommage._

_J'espère que celui-ci, l'avant-dernier, vous plaira tout de même!_

_Bonne lecture les gens!_

**Chapitre 4: ****Mission: réussie mais pas finie... :**

Sugizo me lance un sourire moqueur alors que, tremblant, je vais m'étaler sur mon siège assez lamentablement. Putain, j'ai quand même vraiment perdu le contrôle là! Il est plus que temps que je m'y remette... et que je gagne un peu....

Du coup, j'attrape mes cartes d'un geste que je veux assuré et ne retint pas un grand sourire. Hé hé hé... Il y a une main gagnante là!

-Défausses-toi Heath. m'ordonne un Pata visiblement grincheux.

-Oui oui, t'en fais pas...

Ils se lancent tous des coups d'œils et Yoshiki hausse les épaules de façon peu concernée en balançant deux cartes sur la table. C'est marrant quand même, je ne me sens même pas gêné!

Et puis finalement, ils étalent tous les trois leur mains et... Ah! J'ai gagné heu!

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que ce sera alors? demanda Sugizo d'une voix qui ne dupe personne.

Oh non chéri, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, tu as déjà eu ta chance toi aussi!

Bon alors, voyons les options... Oh et puis non flûte, au diable les options! Il est plus que temps que je baise quoi!

Ouais enfin, quand même, Pata m'a l'air assez tendu... et pas dans le bon sens du terme....

Nan en fait ,une fois encore, laissez moi reformuler ça: Pata me donne clairement l'impression que si on le frappait maintenant, il exploserait en mille morceaux comme un verre de cristal. Honnêtement, il ne risque pas d'y avoir de l'action comme ça! Pfff, dommage, je crois bien que je vais devoir gaspiller un tour moi. Enfin non, pas vraiment "gaspiller" mais bon vous voyez quoi...

-Pata. fis-je en m'assurant que Sugizo me regarde bien en lui lançant un sourire effronté et victorieux avant de prendre la bouteille de Sho-chu et de remplir le verre du petit guitariste.

Bon en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment à en verser beaucoup, il n'y a pas du tout touché depuis que je suis arrivé.

-Aller vas-y. Descends ça, cul-sec!

-Quoi?!

Yoshiki, apparemment interloqué, me regarde d'un air totalement paumé et je lui lance un sourire espiègle pour le rassurer en lui tapotant les genoux gentiment.

-Sois patient...

Ouais enfin bon, pas trop quand même j'espère!

Pata, lui, semble étrangement assez soulagé par mon défi et vide son verre d'un trait, le reposant sur la table triomphalement. Bien bien, donnons-lui encore quelques minutes et je suis sûr qu'il sera enfin de retour au coeur de l'action...

Sugizo distribue désormais le tour suivant que je suis bien déterminé à gagner aussi! Assez tourné autour du pot maintenant, je VEUX passer à l'attaque! Mais... Ah nan! Flûte flûte flûte et reflûte! Ma main est absolument merdique! Bon aller Heath, reprends toi, c'est pas grave... Je jette toute ma main sur la table et reprend cinq cartes en croisant les doigts... Ouais, c'est pas beaucoup mieux, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une pauvre paire de six, je vais pas aller bien loin avec ça...

Espérons que le gagnant proposera quelque chose de... savoureux...

-Alors? s'impatiente Sugizo en fusillant Yoshiki du regard.

Finalement, il me semble plus que fort au poker mon petit leader adoré!

Alors dis-moi darling... qu'as-tu donc pour moi dans ton sac - ou ton pantalon?

Yoshiki, étrangement calme (ça me fait un peu peur d'ailleurs), regarde silencieusement autour de la table. Et puis, ses yeux se posent finalement sur Pata qui me semble enfin bien plus détendu.

-Je crois que c'est ton tour Pata! fit-il malicieusement en riant presque. Allez, fais-le!

-Heu... faire quoi?

Yoshiki leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement désespéré. Je n'ai pas trop compris non plus mais je sens que c'est énorme et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tortiller d'impatience sur ma chaise.

-D'après toi andouille! grogne Sugizo. Prend-le, baise-le, saute-le, appelle ça comme tu veux mais _fais-le_!

Oh YES!!!

_Mission: la cible approche._

Pata me regarde alors et je me sens carrément fondre. Ses yeux sont emplis d'un désir absolument hallucinant. On dirait qu'il va me dévorer... et franchement, je ne suis absolument pas contre! La vache, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Pata me regarderait comme _ça_... Finalement, malgré son habitude et sa grande tolérance à l'alcool, un verre d'un coup comme ça, c'était peut-être un p'tit peu trop...

Ouais bien sûr! Et la marmotte...

-Déshabilles-le d'abord. fait-il d'une voix délicieusement rauque.

-Oh mais avec plaisir! répond Yoshiki.

Wouah.

Wouah wouah wouah! (non, je ne me suis pas subitement transformé en chien! - en chienne je dis pas mais...- arf je m'égare!!!)

Je le vois se lever et m'offrir élégamment une main tendue. Charmant. Du coup, je l'autorise à m'aider à me lever - l'_autorise_? Putain, je serais à genoux en train de le supplier s'il ne le faisait pas! - et il me fait pivoter pour que je me retrouves face à Pata. Ses mains glissent sur mes flancs, remontant doucement mon débardeur qui me colle à la peau et je me transforme de nouveau en guimauve entre ses bras. Les frissons reviennent en force et je mords mes lèvres autant que d'impatience que pour contenir un gémissement.

Les mains de Yoshiki se font alors plus aventureuses, plus présentes et mes bras passent sous le tissu, mon débardeur pendant désormais lâchement autour de mon cou, frôlant ma peau en l'irritant presque. Je manque pousser un cri alors que les longues mains refont le tour de mon corps, se plaquant sur mon ventre nu avant de venir martyriser mes mamelons, tirant sur les petites boules de chaires et les faisant nonchalamment rouler entre ses doigts.

-Ah!

Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai _réellement_ gémit et Yoshiki se serre un peu plus contre moi, me permettant de m'appuyer contre lui. Et heureusement car mes jambes sont en coton et ne me tiennent absolument plus du tout; je serais probablement déjà par terre s'il n'était pas là. Pas que ça me gênerait réellement mais bon...

Mon dos désormais nu touche enfin réellement son torse et la chaleur de sa peau moite contre la mienne me semble absolument divine.

-Mais regardes-moi donc l'effet que tu lui fais... ricane Yoshiki à Pata.

Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin qu'on le lui dise, Pata n'a même pas cligné des yeux depuis que Yoshiki a commencé. Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là! J'adore réellement que Yoshiki me fasse ça devant lui. Je sais que je devrais me sentir exhibé, honteux et j'en passe mais franchement là, je me sens juste totalement désinhibé!

C'est bon!

Je remue un peu, impatient et Yoshiki semble comprendre mon envie, enlevant enfin totalement mon débardeur qui chute au sol. Et puis, il trace de longues arabesques sur mon torse, flattant ma peau en me griffant parfois un peu par moments ce qui semble être totalement au goût de Pata. Sans détourner les yeux, il commence à défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon...

Merde, je crois bien que je vais vraiment y passer là! Et une pensée assez stupide m'assaillie soudain. Honnêtement, je ne crois finalement pas que ce soit la meilleur façon d'avoir ma première expérience de ce genre... Bah ouais, tous les futurs candidats seront forcément jugés en comparaison et... enfin bon, j'ai quand même du mal à imaginer que l'un d'entre eux puisse un jour arriver à se rapprocher de ça!

Et meeeeeeeeeeerdheu!

Une chaise grince soudain sur le parquet, me sortant de mes songes totalement débiles vu les circonstances, il faut bien l'avouer. Un coup d'œil rapide sur la gauche m'informe que Sugizo a déplacé sa chaise pour mieux voir, un air très intéressé, et intéressant sur le visage je dos dire... Un peu comme un toutou affamé devant lequel on aurait agité un gros nonos à moelle bien juteux...

-Heath? chuchote Yoshiki à mon oreille. Tu le regardes?

Mes yeux reviennent sur Pata et... Oh. Mon. Dieu!

Son pantalon est désormais tombé au sol et il est juste debout devant moi avec un simple boxer (d'un rose pétant... étrange...), un renflement plus qu'intéressant visible sur le devant. Wouahou! Je peux voir un tout petit bout de chaire dans l'ouverture et je ne peux désormais plus détourner mon regard de là.

_Mission: cible en vue._

-Mmmh.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à répondre, mon vocabulaire semblant parti en vacances. Tant pis. Je suis sûr qu'il y a tout pleins d'autres sons que je peux faire et dont je ne soupçonne même pas l'existence.

-Encore trop de vêtements...

Les mains de Yoshiki descendent le long de mes flancs, laissant mon corps totalement exposé au regard des deux autres. Pata s'en lèche les babines, littéralement, et je me mets à trembler. Yoshiki émet un drôle de gargouillement, probablement issu d'un rire retenu, et glisse le long de mon corps, ses bras atteignant leur extension maximale tout près de l'ourlet de mon boxer. Mon pantalon chute définitivement au sol, le tissu glissant sur mes jambes alors que ses mains s'apprêtent déjà à attaquer mon dernier rempart... Mais il semble avoir une autre idée finalement et il descend plus bas, presque jusqu'à mes genoux avant de remonter bien trop lentement en suivant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je vais _mourir._

Il attrape finalement mon boxer, me gratifiant de quelques caresses à travers le tissu avant d'enfin le faire glisser à son tour. Délicatement, il me prend par la taille et me soulève un peu pour que je puisse lever les pieds et enlever définitivement tout ça. Désormais, je peux sentir l'air frais lécher ma peau entièrement nue et la moiteur de mon dernier orgasme intensifie encore mon désir.

Yoshiki récupère mon boxer au sol et le ramène lentement à lui, le glissant le long de mon corps dans une caresse atrocement lascive. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois le porter à son visage et inspirer fortement mon odeur.

De son côté, Sugizo émet soudainement un bruit étranglé qui aurait pu me faire rire si je n'avais pas été aussi troublé par ce geste.

-Allons allons, Sugi... Tu attendras ton tour...

Malgré cette phrase moqueuse, Yoshiki, magnanime finalement, balance mon boxer au dessus de la table et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Sugizo faire la même chose que lui. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il inhale mon odeur à son tour et un gémissement indescriptible s'échappe de ses lèvres. Honnêtement, je suis totalement incapable de décrire celui qui s'échappe alors des miennes mais je vous laisse imaginer...

-Tu aimes ça Heath? Tu aimes regarder Sugizo en train de...

-Sensei!

-Pardon... Sugizo-_sensei_, se corrige Yoshiki. Respirer ton odeur?

Je hoche simplement la tête, définitivement incapable de parler.

Pata fait alors deux pas vers moi et il se tient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de mon corps nu. Une de ses mains, douce, s'élève délicatement pour venir effleurer ma joue avant de s'incliner pour venir effleurer mes lèvres. Il est plus petit que moi mais absolument magnifique et son baiser me fait frissonner. Lentement, sa langue écarte mes lèvres et commence à caresser gentiment mais résolument la mienne, son hésitation initiale semblait totalement oubliée depuis longtemps. Putain, si ce qui est sur le point d'arriver équivaut ne serait-ce qu'à un dixième de cela seulement, je vais totalement perdre la tête! Ouais c'est clair, je vais finir en hôpital psychiatrique, devenu définitivement et totalement fou...

Tout bien réfléchit, il y a de pires façons d'atterrir là-bas.

Les mains de Yoshiki, elles, sont revenus caresser mon corps et les mouvements de ses doigts synchronisés à ceux de la bouche de Pata me rendent aussi mou que de la pâte à modeler sous leurs caresses.

-Débarrasse la table Sugi. demande Yoshiki.

J'entends quelques tintements lointains de verre et la dernière chose dont j'arrive réellement à me rendre compte, c'est que Pata me soulève du sol sans aucune difficulté malgré son petit gabarit et me dépose sur le bois froid. Le changement de température comparé au corps brûlant de Yoshiki est étrange mais certainement pas de refus!

-Dernière chance. gronde Pata en se baissant pour retirer son boxer. Fais marche arrière, maintenant.

-Jamais.

Wouah quelle chance! Il semble qu'il restait encore un mot dans ma gorge finalement! Et en plus, c'était apparemment le bon... Je me sens... totalement_ soumis_... Mes hanches sont posées tout au bord de la table, donnant à Pata un accès absolument parfait et je frémis. Ses doigts se posent doucement sur mes cuisses, les écartant gentiment avant de faire glisser un doigt humide en moi. La caresse me rappelle celle précédente de Yoshiki, ancrée désormais dans ma chaire et je gémis aussi bien de plaisir que de mécontentement impatient. Je veux être baisé, _maintenant_!

Je lutte pour garder ma tête droite et le regarder faire alors que, comprenant visiblement mon impatience, il se met en position entre mes jambes. L'expression de son visage est hallucinante de désir à l'état brut... Probablement n'est-elle pas très éloignée de la mienne d'ailleurs...

Et puis, il s'avance, juste un tout petit peu, et je peux le sentir enfin, brûlant et dur comme la pierre contre mon entrée. Oh pu-tain! Cette fois, je n'y arrive plus, je ne tiens plus et ma tête retombe lamentablement sur le côté où elle est accueillit par le visage de Sugizo. Ses yeux sombres expriment un désir profond et presque rageur qui me fait un peu peur mais... hmmm... Se sentir ainsi désiré est absolument bandant!

Il prend la liberté de s'emparer de mes lèvres et son baiser est définitivement intense, nécessiteux... si loin de ceux presque amoureux de Pata. Honnêtement, je me serais presque senti désolé pour le pauvre petit garçon en manque qu'il semble être à cet instant si Pata n'avait pas alors commencé à pousser en moi... Je sens une sorte de brûlure et une douleur assez intense qui se répandent en moi mais cela est plus que supportable et bientôt, une incroyable chaleur déferle au creux de mes reins et je sens une délicieuse friction contre mes parois plus qu'étroites alors qu'il s'enfouit profondément en moi.

Bon sang, j'aurais dû faire ça il y a siiiiiiiii longtemps!

Enfin bon, ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment pour avoir des regrets!

_Mission: j'emmerde définitivement la mission, je profite!_

Pata commence alors de longues caresses attentives qui me procurent des frissons dans tout le corps. Entre ça et le baiser de Sugizo, je perds littéralement mon souffle, me noyant de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit.

Ah... Oh la vache! Les lèvres délicieuses de quelqu'un viennent de s'accrocher à un de mes mamelons, titillant gentiment mes nerfs en faisant courir un langue agile sur mon téton durci. Je lutte pour relever une main lourde et tremblante vers cette tête talentueuse, rencontrant bien vite de longs cheveux bouclés, encore très légèrement humides et permanentés. Mon dieu Yoshiki, c'est une sacré langue que tu as là!

Décidant de lui montrer ma gratitude autant que mes maigres forces me le permettent, je glisse des doigts tremblants dans sa chevelure épaisse, attirant sa tête plus près de moi encore. C'est tellement bon...

Oh.

Oh OUI!

J'ai définitivement totalement perdu le contrôle! Ma tête roule de droite et de gauche, rompant le baiser que Sugizo m'offrait. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement et je manque crier quand les lèvres du plus grands des guitaristes présents se glissent dans mon cou, me mordant comme un vampire... et j'adore ça! Il y a des mains absolument partout, c'est totalement fou! Sur mes cuisses, mon ventre, cheminant vers mon érection plus que conséquente, sur mon visage, mes tétons, mon cou... C'est un vrai déluge sensoriel, mon corps ne m'appartient définitivement plus depuis longtemps et à ce moment, cela me semble être la plus merveilleuse chose qui soit.

Les mouvements de Pata s'intensifient soudainement et il heurte par moment un point terriblement sensible qui me fait tressaillir aussi bien de surprise que de plaisir à chaque fois. Je suis à peine conscient qu'un flot discontinue de soupirs et de gémissements, de cris même s'échappe de ma gorge mais honnêtement, ça fait une éternité que j'ai perdu la totale maîtrise de ça!

-Dis-nous Pata. gronde soudain Sugizo contre ma clavicule. Comment est-il?

-Si chaud... souffle-t-il en réponse alors que je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer presque violemment dans mes hanches. Si étroit... Kami-sama... Heath, c'est le paradis!

Merci mais pas besoin de le dire, je suis largement au courant!

Ah la vache! Une main large et définitivement douée vient de m'envelopper, glissant sur ma hampe brûlante et jouant avec mon gland turgescent et... et... Et je me sens venir sans pouvoir me contrôler. Mes orteils commencent à me piquer et une vague de chaleur intense remonte pour venir envelopper mon corps.

-Putain Heath! J'en peux plus!

La voix de Pata me semble terriblement lointaine alors que je sens mes muscles se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de lui, l'attirant encore plus profondément en moi. Mon corps se tord de son propre gré sur la table alors qu'une main dont j'ignore totalement le propriétaire retient mes hanches pour m'empêcher de glisser au sol.

Je me sens alors jouir purement et simplement alors que Sugizo mort de nouveau mon cou, juste assez douloureusement pour que ce soit délicieux alors que Yoshiki a augmenté le jeu de sa bouche sur ma poitrine. La main entourant mon excitation me caresse toujours mais de façon plus lente, langoureuse et appuyée, me faisant littéralement crier de plaisir.

Les coups de butoir de Pata sont désormais totalement incontrôlés et il me pilonne presque sauvagement alors que mon orgasme se poursuit inlassablement. Et puis, un dernier coup profond et violent avant que je ne sente une chaleur intense déferler au creux de mes reins, un grognement animal résonnant dans la pièce.

Je jurerais avoir carrément perdu connaissance pendant un instant, des étoiles rouges et blanches dansant devant mes yeux alors que chaque nerfs de mon corps me semble irrémédiablement en feu.

Lentement, je parvint à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté alors que leurs mouvements à tous cessent finalement, me laissant à la fois presque soulagé et une étrange sensation d'abandon... Je regarde bravement vers Pata, penché sur moi, tout tremblant. Le pauvre, il doit se tenir à deux mains au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. J'aurais bien souri, amusé, mais il dépose alors un doux baiser sur mes lèvres que je préfère savourer comme il se doit.

-Je suppose que cela était à ton goût? murmure-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix encore rauque et essoufflée.

_A mon goût_?

Nan mais il se fout de moi ou quoi?!

J'essaye de lui répondre quelque chose de bien sarcastique mais mes pauvres cordes vocales n'ont apparemment pas encore récupéré alors, je hoche simplement la tête et l'attire à moi pour un nouveau baiser...

_Mission: accomplie mais peu faire mieux..._

**...ooOoo...**

_Et bah voilà, il a finalement réussi mais c'est loin d'être terminé!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et le plus... enfin bon, vous verrez bien!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite et fin._

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	5. Mission: accomplie

Titre: **Mission: envoyer Heath en l'air**

Rating: un bon bon **M**

Genre: carrément cru

Pairing: _J/Shinya_ (léger) _Heath/Yoshiki/Pata/Sugizo _(oui oui tout ça!)

Disclaimer: bon alors, les X Japan et les Luna Sea ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et bien voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite malgré les demandes. Elle a été dure à écrire pour moi car l'humour n'est pas forcément la chose la plus simple à mettre en forme et je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais la volonté de me replonger là-dedans après les semaines qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire celle-ci (oui les semaines... je sais, c'est navrant)_

_Bref, j'espère que cette fin vous conviendra à tous et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit sur ce projet un peu spécial!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5: ****Mission: Accomplie! :**

-Ça suffit vous deux! fait Yoshiki à ma gauche.

Pata,obéissant, s'écarte alors de mes lèvres avec une certaine hésitation, il faut bien l'avouer. Désespérément, j'essaye de le ramener vers le bas mais il me sourit avec douceur en secouant négativement la tête.

Mais heu!

Rah et merde! J'ai bien l'impression que je suis carrément en train de devenir accroc... Une vraie nymphomane en puissance malgré le fait que je sois un homme. Honnêtement, combien de fois ces trois là m'ont-ils déjà fait prendre mon pied? Et moi, j'en veux encore plus! Je suis même plus qu'impatient de voir ce que Yoshiki et Sugizo ont encore à m'offrir... Je suis totalement sûr qu'ils vont se mettre en tête de surpasser la performance de Pata, fiers comme ils sont... Bon, je vois pas trop comment mais en tous cas, ça promet!

Pata se retire alors doucement, m'arrachant un dernier halètement et je me sens étrangement vide, presque attristé de cette perte. C'est vraiment... bizarre comme sensation... Et puis, il m'aide gentiment à me remettre debout sur mes jambes plus que tremblantes et j'ai à peine la présence d'esprit de renfiler mon pantalon à la va-vite, oubliant mon boxer au sol avant de m'effondrer sur ma chaise.

Encore une fois, je vais _mourir_.

-Bien, où sont mes cartes? demande Yoshiki visiblement plus qu'impatient de passer à la suite.

Sugizo le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je remarque alors tout juste les petites rougeurs sur leurs joues: a-do-rable! Et franchement, je ne pensait pas utiliser un jour ce qualificatif pour l'un d'eux deux!

-Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de ces putains de cartes?! crache-t-il presque.

Oh. Frustré mon petit Sugi?

-Bah... comme tu veux... répond le blond avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je suppose que tu t'attends à ce que ce soit ton tour?

-Et bien... je tiens à laisser quelque chose à se souvenir à Heath... fait-il avec un sourire tout à fait insolent.

-N'essaye même pas de te comparer à moi!

-Heath est toujours l. coupa Pata d'une voix douce mais visiblement un peu énervée. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait mieux de lui demander ce qu'il désire?

Ce que je désire? Heu... Honnêtement là, je ne sais plus grand chose et puis, je pense que mon imagination est loin d'être aussi fertile et intéressante que celle de ces deux là!

-Alors? demande Sugizo qui semble prêt à me sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

-Je...

Merde merde merde merde merde! Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré moi?

-C'est ton choix Heath... Moi ou... lui? fait Yoshiki en désignant l'autre "candidat" d'un geste dédaigneux du menton.

Je me sens quand même un pu con là, assis bêtement sur ma chaise et totalement incapable de me décider entre les deux. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça!

-Tu choisis. fis-je à Pata, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Tu choisis qui je me fais!

Oh putain la vache, j'ai vraiment dit ça moi? C'est de pire en pire, je deviens vraiment un véritable petit obsédé... et le pire, c'est que j'adore ça!

Pata aussi semble surpris d'ailleurs mais il ne met pas longtemps à réfléchir et décide d'une voix douce:

-Et bien... je suppose que je dois retourner la faveur alors... Yoshiki...

-Oh, je suis choqué!

La voix de Sugizo coule dans la pièce avec un sarcasme certain alors qu'il s'effondre de nouveau sur sa chaise. J'aurais dû savoir que Pata n'aurait pas choisit quelqu'un d'autre que son vieil ami et surtout, patron mais au fond, je m'en fou complètement. Je suis de toutes façons sûr que j'arriverais aussi à mes fins avec Sugizo et ce, dans très peu de temps.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais être fatigué moi demain!

Cette fois tout de même, je décide de prendre les devants. Aller, à l'attaaaaaaaaaaaque!!!!

Du coup, je me lève, résolu, et me dirige vers ce cher Yoshiki, prêt à me poser sur ses genoux une nouvelle fois. Seulement, à la dernière seconde, je remarque tout de même un truc qui ne va pas du tout: cet idiot a encore son pantalon! Remarquez, ça peut être amusant...

Un grand sourire aux lèvres et plus motivé que jamais, je me mets du coup à genoux devant lui. C'est à mon tour de faire mumuse! Bon, ok, je suis quand même un peu maladroit avec ces putains de boutons mais après tout, je suis encore un petit chouilla ivre et pas trop dans le bon état pour déshabiller les autres. Mais bon, courageusement, j'arrive tout de même à tous les enlever - franchement, quelle idée de mettre un pantalon dont la braguette est entièrement faire de boutons! Heureusement Yoshiki, magnanime, décide de me filer un coup de main et j'arrive à le faire glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles... Ah merde, j'aurais peut-être dû penser à enlever les chaussures avant... Flûte!

Enfin bon tant pis, je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour si peu! Enhardis par les souvenirs plus que récents de mes dernières découvertes, je fais glisser mes mains sur ses longues et fines jambes à la fois féminines et terriblement viriles, musclées, m'arrêtant juste avant d'atteindre le bas de son boxer. Mais là, je bugge. Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi Pata et lui ont le même, aussi roses vifs l'un que l'autre...

-Cadeau de noël. souffle Yoshiki

Et encore une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Ça en devient presque flippant en fait. Et puis, je suis de plus en plus certain que je ne veux absolument pas savoir! Enfin bon, c'est sans importance de toutes façons, j'ai bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser actuellement...

Bien, ne peut pas dire que j'ai réellement eu l'occasion de bien observer Pata de près tout à l'heure et bon, même si je suis un homme, il y a tout de même certains angles de vue que je ne connais pas... Et je n'aimerais pas repartir d'ici sans avoir acquit un minimum de connaissances sur l'anatomie masculine et ses mystères... Au moins, ça me permettra peut-être de pouvoir utiliser ça pour tenter de me justifier à moi-même cette folle soirée quand j'aurais repris mes esprits demain.

Pris alors d'une soudaine inspiration, je lève une main tentée vers le renflement assez intéressant, je dois bien l'avouer, juste à ma hauteur. Yoshiki se lèche la lèvre supérieur en m'adressant un sourire joueur qui m'encourage encore plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de ce sentir puissant à se point! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que voir un autre homme darder sur moi un tel regard, avide et impatient, quémandant et excité me ferait un tel effet!

Doucement, je laisse alors mes doigts s'enrouler autour de lui à travers le tissu. Jamais je n'avais senti dans ma main d'autre érection que la mienne et je suis un instant surpris de sa dureté. C'est si chaud... Avec une douce précaution, ayant plus que peur de faire un bêtise, je me laisse aller à le caresser lentement, comme j'aime me le faire. Un grognement s'échappe de mon cher leader et je me sens bêtement satisfait. Apparemment, il semble apprécier... En voilà une bonne chose!

De plus en plus déterminé et enhardis par tout ça, je continue à le masser longuement, savourant la douceur du tissu sous mes doigts jusqu'à sentir un peu de chaire brûlante contre ma peau.

Oh, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de pousser mon enquête encore un peu plus loin... Sûr de moi, je tâtonne un peu pour trouver l'ouverture du petit short et en sort enfin mon joujou de son confinement. Oh. My. GOD! Je suis un peu beaucoup sous le choc, je dois bien l'avouer, et prends tout mon temps pour l'observer du coup, comme si c'était réellement la première fois que je voyais ce genre de chose. Je suis... captivé, littéralement. Il est différent du mien et pourtant si semblable à la fois. Peut-être un peu plus court mais terriblement dur et fièrement dressé vers le ciel. La petite goutte qui perle à son bout semble m'hypnotiser et je ne peux plus me retenir: il_ faut _que je sache quel goût ça a!

Alors, je me penche en avant et... je donne un petit coup de langue...

-Oh putain Heath!

Héhé. Apparemment, ça a l'air d'être à son goût! Bon aller, maintenant, je crois bien que je suis allé trop loin pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin alors, haut les cœurs! Lentement, je mets mes lèvres autour de son gland, faisant bien attention à mes dents. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable quand on "raye le casque". Et puis, je me mets à sucer légèrement, incertain de la conduite à suivre mais bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Bon, appartement, il ne s'enfuit pas en courant donc ça ne doit pas être si catastrophique que cela. Alors, je glisse prudemment mes lèvres autour de lui, l'avalant peu à peu. Arf flûte, je suis sûr d'avoir vu un truc quelque part sur la façon de détendre sa gorge pour pouvoir aller plus loin mais je crois que je ne vais pas trop tester ça ce soir. Honnêtement, avoir un haut-le-coeur maintenant ne me semble pas trop être la meilleur des choses à faire pour le coup donc, je vais me contenter de jouer sagement avec juste quelques centimètres...

Je fais alors courir ma langue sur lui et laisse échapper un autre grognement qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Oui, _intérieurement_. Parce que sourire la bouche pleine, c'est quand même pas super pratique...

Un gémissement résonne dans la pièce et je jubile alors littéralement. C'est trop COOL! Je crois bien que j'ai tiré le gros lot là! Du coup et bien, je continue beaucoup plus sereinement, levant une main pour attraper son engin et le maintenir en place. Au passage, j'effleure ses bourses par accident et je le sens sursauter, heurtant le fond de ma gorge. Heureusement, je parvint à ne pas m'étrangler et je met une seconde à analyser la situation. Ah alors, c'est ça ton point faible chéri? Très bien!

Je laisse donc ma main là où elle est et reprends mes mouvements avec ma bouche, les synchronisant avec ceux de mes doigts. Mon dieu, il y a vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux dans tout ça: j'ai toujours su que j'adorais contrôler mais ceci élève la chose à un tout autre niveau!

-Je crois. intervint soudainement Sugizo d'une voix mécontente (le pauvre!). Que ça ne fait pas partie du marché.

-Regarde ce que j'en ai à foutre! répond Yoshiki d'une voix rauque en enfouissant une main dans mes cheveux.

Sugizo ne répond pas mais je sens quelques secondes plus tard des doigts légers glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale en me procurant de longs frissons avant que des mains n'agrippent fermement mes hanches pour me soulever du sol. Ah mais non!

Bien entendue, je me retrouve du coup obligé d'interrompre ma précédente activité, me détachant de Yoshiki pour me retrouver brutalement posé sur ses genoux. Il a une sacrée force le Sugi quand même!

-Si tu es incapable de t'en tenir aux règles Yosh', je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais, moi, m'y plier!

Ouh, il l'air sérieusement en colère quand même... Mais Yoshiki se contente de le regarder un instant avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Je crois qu'il a autre chose à penser et il reporte son attention sur moi. Il semble réfléchir un instant puis écartes les jambes en reculant dans de fond du fauteuil sur lequel il est assis. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce que, une nouvelle fois, mon pantalon se retrouve au sol et que je sente sa main m'amener près de son entrée. Oh. Oh oh. Dans l'autre sens hein? Ma foi moui, pourquoi pas? Au moins, j'aurais vraiment tout essayé ce soir!

Je me sens trembler alors que le bout de mon sexe frotte contre lui, me permettant presque de le pénétrer avant qu'il ne se recule encore une fois. Sadique! La main de Sugizo, derrière moi, glisse pour rejoindre mon torse et venir taquiner mes mamelons, les tirant presque violemment. C'est à la limite du douloureux, mais absolument dé-li-cieux...

Rah putain! Et voilà, j'ai encore totalement perdu tout ce foutu self-control! Et Yoshiki ne m'aide pas vraiment à reprendre mes esprits en me faisant pénétrer en lui d'un mouvement brusque. Oh putain c'est serré!

Honnêtement, c'est absolument incroyable comme sensation, je n'ai jamais connu ça avec aucune de mes maîtresses et je sens à peine les mains de Yoshiki glisser sur mes fesses pour les attraper, imposant lui-même le rythme. Il me fait ressortir mon sexe puis rentrer d'un nouveau coup violent sexe... Quelqu'un vient de crier... J'ai la vague impression que c'était moi...

Je m'en fou.

Contre mon dos, je sens soudain une peau chaude qui glisse lentement vers le bas...

-Restes à ta place, Sugizo. gronde Yoshiki dont le corps commence à être recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur - mon dieu qu'il est beau!

-J'aurais pensé que tu avais des problèmes plus prenant en main au lieu de te préoccuper de ce que je suis en train de faire.

Yoshiki ne répond pas et moi, je me laisse simplement faire, suivant les mains sur mes hanches qui me guident. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé faire l'amour à quelqu'un.

Une des mains de Sugizo quitte soudain ma poitrine et retourne dans mon dos, suivant le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale en sueur d'un doigt léger, traçant sa route vers le bas et je commence vaguement à voir où il veut en venir... Le doigt glisse entre mes fesses et taquine mon entrée avec un certain... professionnalisme...

-Tu aimes ça Heath? souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je soupire pour toute réponse. Honnêtement, je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux là. Je suis en train de coller mes hanches fiévreusement à celles de Yoshiki qui semble adorer cela mais ça ne me semble pas encore assez pour me faire de nouveau réellement décoller...

-Putain, vas-y alors! gronde Yoshiki entre deux gémissements.

-Crois-moi Yoshiki, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ta permission.

J'entends un petit froissement de tissus derrière moi... et le doigt s'en va... Merde!

-Sensei! criais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-La patience, Heath, est une vertu...

La patience? Mais j'emmerde la patience! Je le veux, _maintenant_!

Ah enfin! De nouveau, de la chaire semble se presser contre mon entrée mais cela me semble beaucoup, beaucoup plus large que le doigt fin de tout à l'heure...

-Rends-toi utile, Yosh', embrasse-le. ordonne Sugizo.

-Tu pourrais le demander gentiment...

Enfin bon, Yoshiki ne doit pas être aussi offusqué que cela puisqu'il me bloque les hanches, stoppant nos mouvements et me force gentiment à me pencher vers l'avant pour capturer ma bouche. Tiens, je l'avais pas encore embrassé lui! Le baiser est avide, affolant... Sa langue fouille ma bouche et il m'attire de plus en plus prêt de lui.

Derrière moi, je sens la pression augmenter et Sugizo commence à se glisser en moi. Kami-sama... Je ne sais pas s'il est simplement plus gros que Pata ou si je suis juste plus enflé après mes précédentes activités mais bordel, c'est plus que serré! Toutes les deux secondes, il s'arrête dans son avancée pour me permettre de mieux me positionner sans trop écraser Yoshiki et je sens le début d'une douleur commencer à poindre en moi.

-Relaxes-toi... souffla Sugizo alors que ses mains me contournent de nouveau pour venir me caresser doucement, effleurant probablement un peu Yoshiki au passage tant nous sommes proches.

Je me concentre autant que mon état me le permet et la douleur s'efface doucement alors qu'il avance encore en moi. Je me sens enfin si délicieusement rempli... c'est le paradis!

Et puis, Sugizo commence à se retirer d'une façon atrocement lente...

-Oh putain!

La bouche de Yoshiki a quitté la mienne et il semblerait que les mouvements du guitariste de Luna Sea lui fassent à lui également un effet plus que certain...

-Putain putain putain!

-Surveilles ton langage Yosh', il y a un jeune homme ici!

Comme si j'étais si jeune que ça! Enfin, il semblerait que cette idée lui semble tout de même particulièrement séduisante... Yoshiki semble enfin reprendre ses esprits sous moi et je me sens soudain assaillit des deux côtés. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir très longtemps... Sugizo frappe par acoups secs dans ma prostate et je sens Yoshiki se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de moi... Il est réellement magnifique et semble se retenir difficilement pour ne pas prendre son membre en main, visiblement au bord de l'orgasme.

-Oh non, n'oses même pas Yoshiki. C'est loin d'être finit! gronde Sugizo derrière moi.

Nyé?

J'entends Yoshiki grogner et ses doigts s'enfoncent plus fortement sur mes hanches. Je sens que je vais avoir de sacrés bleus demain...

-Putain... si bon... murmure-t-il.

-Ah et merde, contrôle-toi bordel!

Incapable de contrôler mon propre corps, je me laisse glisser en arrière pour m'appuyer contre le torse de Sugizo. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été transformé en une sorte de crème anglaise particulièrement liquide et savoureuse mais surtout, totalement flagada... Sugizo, lui, paraît s'enhardir un peu plus et ses coups se font plus amples, plus rapides...

Soudainement, je sens des lèvres douces se poser sur les miennes, déposant des baisers tendres et rassurants sur ma bouche. Péniblement, j'ouvre alors les yeux et tombe sur ceux de Pata. Ah tiens, j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là!

-Tout va bien? me demande-t-il gentiment.

-Parfait. parvins-je à répondre rêveusement.

-Merde! Je tiens plus! crie soudain Yoshiki sous moi.

-Putain d'imbécile incompétent! grogne Sugizo. Bon, rends-toi utile Pata. ajoute-t-il. Occupes-toi de Heath. Plutôt crever que d'en finir avant qu'il en se soit resserré sur moi encore une fois!

Pata ne semble absolument pas offusqué par le ton de son ami et descend le long de mon corps, m'embrassant partout où il le peu. Sa bouche est tendre alors qu'il prend un de mes tétons entre ses dents. C'est fou ce qu'il arrive à rester doux alors que sa langue glisse sur moi! Je dois sentir la sueur maintenant (définitivement oublié mon super gel douche au caramel!) mais je m'en fiche royalement, gémissant sans la moindre retenue. Je me sens prêt à exploser définitivement alors qu'il laisse une de ses mains glisser vers l'endroit où Yoshiki et moi sommes joints et puis, il enserre avec force la base de mon sexe, me faisant jouir dans un râle fou. Et pourtant, grâce à cette pression, je sais que je vais rester dur et continuer encore et encore...

-Tu permets? me demande-t-il alors.

Je permets? Je _PERMETS_???

Il se fout de moi n'est-ce pas?

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'arrive à incliner la tête de façon affirmative et sa prise se resserre alors qu'il vient dévorer mon cou, sa main libre jouant sur mes flancs, titillant mes points sensibles alors que mon orgasme semble durer une éternité.

Mes yeux se ferment de nouveau, j'ai la tête qui tourne... Tout cela est définitivement, totalement... _fou_...

-Je peux pas... j'y arrive plus... gémit Yoshiki et j'ai la stupide impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer.

-Pas encore! crache Sugizo.

-Pata! crie le blond de façon suppliante.

Le petit guitariste accélère alors les mouvements sur moi. Il me mord, me griffe et je sens un second orgasme tout près de venir rejoindre le premier. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

-Pas encore! cri de nouveau Sugizo.

-Pata!

Je ne sais même pas qui a crié cette fois.

L'une des mains du petit brun me quitte et glisse derrière moi... Au son étranglé que laisse alors échapper Sugizo, je peux sans peine deviner ce que Pata vient de faire... Les mouvements du plus grand guitariste deviennent alors totalement incontrôlés et il me pilonne désormais plus que violemment. La main de Yoshiki, elle, vint enfin rejoindre son sexe qui n'en peut réellement plus et Pata me relâche soudainement, mon corps se tordant dans un orgasme d'une violence inouïe alors que je vois mon leader jouir puissamment, un liquide brûlant explosant en même temps dans mon corps.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'une masse de chaire et de nerfs s'agitant et se tordant dans un même mouvement...

**...ooOoo...**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière Heath? Je croyais que tu étais allé te coucher mais vu tes cernes, je suppose que tu as trouvé quelque chose à faire...

Shinya me demande cela avec une certaine désinvolture alors que nous partageons le petit-déjeuner... à plus de midi. Il semble un peu ailleurs, il faut bien l'avouer et à côté de lui, J a l'air assez embarrassé... Ah, les joies de l'abus d'alcool!

-J'ai fait un poker avec Yoshiki, Pata et Sugizo.répondis-je tout aussi nonchalamment.

Du moins, j'essaye de rester aussi détaché que possible. Je supporte les grands sourires coquins de Pata et Yoshiki depuis les dix dernières minutes et franchement, je crois que je me serais déjà de nouveau jeté sur eux si je n'avais pas aussi mal partout. Peut-être après le dîner...

hide cependant, gâche soudain mon beau début de rêverie et ma réponse pleine de sincérité en s'étranglant avec son café.

-Tu as QUOI?!

Il lance un regard indescriptible à Pata et Yoshiki qui échangeant un bref coup d'œil avant de se passionner soudainement pour le contenu de leur bol de céréales. Sugizo, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, et totalement figé à l'embrasure de la porte et semble assez embarrassé. Hum, apparemment, je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir joué au poker avec ces trois là... Je me rends soudainement compte que les cheveux roses vifs de mon cher ami me rappellent finalement pas mal de souvenirs... la couleur semble étrangement être la même que celle des boxers de la nuit dernière... Nan en fait, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir!

-Oh, ça a vraiment dû être _palpitant._ fait Inoran sarcastiquement en attrapant son jus d'orange.

Honnêtement, il ne se rend vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui je crois...

-Bah franchement, c'était pas si mal...

_Mission: achevée!_

**...ooOoo...**

_Et ben voilà, cette fic est terminée!_

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas trop choqué et surtout, vous aura plu!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et à bientôt pour une prochaine aventure!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
